His Chance
by Pixie97
Summary: Lily agrees at the last minute to accompany James to the annual dance. James knows that this could be his only chance, and that he better not mess it up. An eventful night leads Lily to believe that maybe James is not all bad, maybe he is just what she needs. Multiple chapter short story about the beginning of the relationship between James and Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! This is the first installment in a short story about Lily and James, and what could be their very first date. It had to start somewhere.

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling

Lily sighed. She was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, looking out at the window at the sunset. The room was mostly empty, except for a few second years finishing a game of wizard's chess. She couldn't bear to be in her dormitory any longer, while her best friends were spending hours getting ready for THE dance of the year. Lily hadn't cared much about attending the Halloween Dance in her previous two years because she had always assumed that she could just go next year. But now she was in her last year, and dateless.

By her own choice, she made herself admit. James Potter must have asked her to go with him _at least_ once a week since the start of term. She didn't just turn him down for the usual reasons- that he was an arrogant toerag, the giant squid was more attractive, etc. In fact, Lily had to admit that he had gotten better this year. He was being less obnoxious in class and taking his position as Head Boy seriously. In exchange, Lily was being more cordial to him and trying to see past his faults of the previous years.

No, Lily did not repeatedly reject James just for the fun of it. Lily was hoping that a certain Ravenclaw prefect, Amos Diggory, would take her hints and ask her to the dance. She had scheduled rounds with him, sat with him in their shared Care of Magical Creatures class, and smiled at him in the hallway, but to no avail. Three days ago she found out that Amos had asked a quiet 6th year prefect from Hufflepuff to be his date.

By then it was too late. Everyone already had dates. Her best friends Marlene and Alice were going with Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom, respectively. She would have asked Remus to go with her as friends but she found out that he was escorting Erin Finnigan from Ravenclaw. Even Peter had found a date with Joyce Bell, a sixth year Gryffindor. (Lily had too much pride to see if James had found another girl to escort).

So Lily sat alone in the common room, doodling on the charms homework that was not due for another week.

"Evans?" A voice brought her out of her reverie. Lily's head snapped around and she came face to face with none other than James Potter.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you getting ready for the dance?" James asked.

Lily fidgeted with her sleeve. "I could ask you the same question," she countered.

James gave her a wry smile. "Well that is an easy one, Evans. I kept getting rejected by the only girl I wanted to go with."

Lily blushed. "Oh, erm, well. I guess was a bit premature in turning you down then, because, well, I don't have a date now either, James." Lily didn't know who was more shocked that she had called him by his given name, her or James.

James, sparked with hope after being called by his first name, asked her one last time. "Well Lily, would you be so kind to let me escort you to the annual Halloween Ball?" He gave her a mock bow.

Lily couldn't help it, but she laughed at his antics and soon the smooth chuckle of the boy next to her joined in. That is, until realization hit her.

"I would, but I don't have anything to wear," Lily admitted. "Damn, I knew I should have bought that dress at Gladrags last weekend."

James didn't miss a beat. "Gladrags Wizardwear? Why don't we just get it now?"

Lily looked at him. "Because it's in Hogsmeade!"

James gave her a mischievous grin. "Exactly! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and began to pull her across the common room.

"Let me guess, you have some super secret passageway that leads straight to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked skeptically.

"That's exactly what I have," James winked.

Oh. "Fine, but let me grab my cloak and some money!" Lily sped up the stairs to her dormitory. She burst in to see Marlene in curlers and Alice applying makeup. Without saying a word to either of them, because she knew that they would ask questions, she grabbed her cloak and her purse and whisked back out the door.

She could not believe it. She was actually agreeing to go with James Potter to the dance, like on a date. She must have been really bored. Yes, that was it. She was just bored.

Still, as she skipped down the stairs, she could not help but smile as she thought about sneaking into Hogsmeade with James.

"So, where to?"

James quickly folded up a piece of parchment and stuffed it into his pocket. "Fourth floor. Filch is on the second, making his way to the third floor corridor. We will have to be quick to miss him."

They traveled together, walking quickly through the corridors. Both were quiet, each musing in shock over what they were doing and who they were with. James stopped suddenly in front of a rather large mirror hanging on the wall. He reached to the side of it, grabbed a very small handle, and the mirror swung outward like a door.

Lily's eyes were bulging. "Come on, quickly. Before anyone sees," James ushered her in and swung the mirror closed behind him.

The two Gryffindors were engulfed in complete darkness. James put his hands on what he hoped were Lily's shoulders. "Lily, you have to promise me, one Gryffindor to another, that you won't tell anyone about this passageway," he pressed with urgency.

"Well, seeing as I'm at your mercy in this moment, I promise not to tell a soul."

"Brilliant! Lumos," James's wand lit up the tunnel. It was made entirely of stone and looked like it was one sneeze away from caving in.

"Is this safe?" Lily asked as they began taking cautious steps. She accidently tripped over a loose rock and grabbed James's hand to steady herself. James was awfully glad that she could not see his smile. One thing was for sure, he was not letting go.

"I'm 72% sure that we will be able to get to the other side without being trapped in an avalanche."

"And what about the other 28%?"

"Well let's just say it is a good thing that we are Gryffindors and top of our class,"

"Oh that's comforting," Lily muttered.

James distracted her by telling her the story of how this particular passageway was discovered by the Marauders. It was in their third year, and they were on their very first Hogsmeade trip. Sirius had made a girl from Slytherin angry by sticking lollipops in her hair at Honeydukes. Naturally, she knew it was the Marauders and chased them through the town. Taking refuge behind a furnace in an alley, Peter saw a rather large gate overgrown by weeds behind them. They used magic to open it and slipped inside. Thirty minutes later they were stumbling into the fourth floor corridor at Hogwarts.

Lily shook her head. How could those four boys be so lucky in everything that they did? She wanted to hate them for it but could not help but admiring them. Not that she would tell anyone that.

Sure enough, the tunnel ended at a gate overgrown with weeds. James let go of her hand to push it open and check to make sure no one was around. When he knew it was safe, he pulled himself out and helped Lily.

Lily got out and looked around. The alley was located next to Madam Puddifoot's café. They both cringed, thinking of failed dates in that horrid establishment. They turned the corner and were face to face with Gladrags Wizardwear.

James reached forward and opened the door for her. "After you, my lady."

Lily thanked him, and instantly strode to the back left of the store, where the muggle wear dresses were stored. The dress that she had tried on with her best friends the previous weekend beckoned her. The strapless dress was an olive green, just the shade that would accentuate her red hair, not clash. Her favorite part, however, was the gold stitching that crisscrossed the fabric. Boy, was James in for a treat.

After ringing it up with the elderly seamstress, she looked around for James. Hmm, she thought. He must have left the store.

The door chimed behind her as it slammed shut. She looked around at the empty street and started to feel worried. There was a war going on, after all. How could she have been so stupid? It was nighttime, they were out against the rules, and besides, she was a mudblood and he was a blood traitor.

Lily grew more and more panicked, until she saw a familiar mop of messy hair exiting the liquor store. Oh no, she thought. Nothing good will come of this.

"Hullo, love, sorry. Sirius would've killed me if I came all the way to Hogsmeade and not gotten anything for the after party tonight. It is going to be brilliant," James smiled at her. Sure enough, he had stashed in his bag several bottles of fire whiskey.

Lily glanced at the bag disapprovingly. "James, we are the Head students. I'm not sure if-"

James cut her off. "Relax, we are of age. If I promise not to give any to minors will you allow it Lily-flower."

Lily hated that nickname. "Fine. But only if you promise to never call me that ever again!"

James laughed, "I solemnly swear."

James was disappointed when Lily did not hold his hand like she had on the way down. Granted, she was holding a shopping bag in one hand and a lighted wand in the other. Still, he liked the way her soft hand fit into his calloused one. He liked everything about that night; he only hoped that she did too. Maybe this was his chance. His chance to prove to her that he had grown up, that he was someone worth giving a chance to.

This story will have one or two more installments, so be sure to subscribe to the story! I also plan to write more short stories about the Marauders and Lily and James, as opposed to one long story of their year. Please review, it really makes me want to publish more. Your input is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

TaDa! Next chapter, at your convenience! Please review, I want to know what you think.

In the Girls' Seventh Year Dormitory…

Lily entered the now empty dormitory. The dance had started at 8pm, and it was already 8:40, so naturally her roommates were all well on their way. She knew she had to hurry so she stripped down quickly and hopped in the shower.

As the hot water sprayed against her back, Lily could not help but feel excited. So far, her time with James had completely surprised her. He was easy to talk to and readily made her laugh. She did not have to talk about the latest homework or potions class to make conversation like she had with Amos a few times during rounds. Never once on their adventure had she felt an awkward silence. Maybe it would be better than a date with the giant squid.

Not wasting any time, she shut off the shower and used magic to dry her body and hair instantly. She would have preferred taking the time to curl her hair without magic, but time was not her friend. She quickly charmed it until each of her blown dry locks were curled and pinned a few back, letting spare curls frame her face.

Crossing over to Marlene's corner of the room, she rummaged through her trunk until she found her prized possession- her 1000+ piece makeup kit. Lily swiped gold across her eyelids to match the pattern on her dress and put on volumizing mascara. People went all out for this dance, and she did not want to seem too plain. After adding a light pink blush and lip gloss, she shimmied on her brand new gown. A few spare pieces of jewelry later and she was done, and she had to admit, she looked pretty good.

Tucking her wand into the special pocket inside her dress, Lily glanced at the clock. 9:01. Not bad for twenty minutes, Lily decided, and slipped on strappy heels.

Meanwhile in the Boys' Seventh Year Dormitory…

The room reflected the mess that James was at that moment. Where, oh where, were his dress robes? He tore apart his trunk looking for them, and once he reached the bottom, started rummaging through the clothes he had thrown out. It was already 8:48, meaning he had wasted exactly 8 minutes of prep time for his date with Lily. Was it a date? He certainly hoped so.

Success was made when he grabbed a piece of the silky material. He jumped in the shower, spending three minutes under its steam, also known as the fastest shower in the world. He would not be late for his date with Lily Evans. His date with Lily Evans. HIS DATE WITH LILY EVANS. He brushed his teeth, put on some cologne, and donned his dress robes. There, everything looked perfect. Except, of course, the mop that was his hair.

After a lame attempt to comb it, he decided that there was no use. If Lily Evans was going to like him, she was going to have to accept his hair how it was.

It was 8:59. James skipped down the stairs, almost giddy, with one minute to spare. He was too nervous to sit down, so he leaned against a wall and twirled his wand.

He heard a sharp intake of breath, glanced up, and took one of his own. Lily was gorgeous. Of course, he knew that. She was always beautiful, but with her hair curled and bright against the hue of her dress, he swore that he had never seen a girl so breathtaking.

Lily's eyes widened as she saw the gentleman waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She made a sharp intake of breath as she saw how the deep black material of his dress robes heightened the features of his face. Now he was staring at her, and she realized what her friends had been telling her all along, he was handsome.

"Lily, um, wow. You look beautiful," James stammered.

Lily laughed. "You look pretty good yourself, except, you know the hair." She reached a hand up to mess it up further. Damn, she thought. That's some soft hair. No wonder he was always running his own hands through it.

James laughed as well. "It will forever be my least appealing quality,"

"I disagree. I think it has grown on me since fifth year. I can think of some of your lesser qualities if you would like,"

"I don't doubt it," James agreed. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be,"

"Oh come on, you know that you have been having a good time," James hoped she was.

Lily smiled. "You're right. I have. You know James, you have really surprised me tonight."

James was beaming. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Is this okay?"

Lily squeezed back in response.

They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, only passing a group of Hufflepuff second years on the stairs. When they reached the massive doors of the Great Hall, Lily hesitated.

"They're going to stare," Lily worried. She had no interest in the gossip that would come from their entrance.

"I could not care less," James replied as he pushed the door open.

The Great Hall was a sight to be seen. The ceiling was an eerie fog, lit up only by the hundreds of candles floating in the air. White jack-o-lanterns lined the windows and tables along the edge of the room. Food and drink overflowed these tables, which were surrounded by a few very bored groups who clearly were not having fun. The majority of attendees were having a great time, dancing to the music that the not-so-live band was playing (they were ghosts).

James pulled Lily onto the dance floor.

"I have something a bit embarrassing to admit," James began.

"I'm sure I can handle it,"

"This past summer Sirius moved in with my family. It was great for us, but we began to annoy my mum by mid-summer. She forced us to sign up for a muggle ballroom dance class in the village near our manor."

Lily was laughing so hard she began to draw attention. Slowly, more and more people began to turn to see who was making Lily Evans laugh as loudly as she was. Eyes blinked in disbelief. Was Lily Potter on a date with James Potter? Were they dating? When had she given in? Many girls fumed with jealousy towards the Head Girl.

Lily instantly became uncomfortable with the staring. James leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Pretend like it's just me and you. I can show you my ballroom dancing skills."

Most of the Hogwarts students were not the best dancers. Even to the upbeat music many just had their hands on their partner's shoulders or hips and swayed. The newest additions to the room, however, began to spin and twirl across the dance floor. They were soon joined by Sirius and Marlene, for he had also taken the aforementioned dancing class. The girls laughed as they were spun, and they all danced until they were dizzy.

After an hour, James brought their dancing to an end. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"A glass of punch would be lovely!" Lily paused, "You aren't going to spike it with anything, are you?"

James looked sheepish. "Of course not. That's for the after party, remember?" Lily gave him a look. "Do you trust me Lily?"

Lily sighed and nodded. James left her then, heading to the side of the Great Hall. She instantly had company.

"OH MERLIN! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"What WAS that Lils? Since when are you and James a thing?"

"I knew you were snogging him!"

"Alice! Marlene! Be quiet!" Lily hushed them.

Her two best friends would not relent. "When did this happen?" Marlene repeated.

"Well when you both were getting ready, and I was just sitting in the common room, James came up to me. He asked why I was not going to the dance. It's our last year, so I agreed to go with him."

Alice sighed. "Poor bloke. You should have just accepted his invitation a month ago. It would have saved us all the earache."

"When did you get that dress? I don't remember you buying it in Hogsmeade!" Marlene accused.

Lily sighed. They really were perceptive. "Well if you must know…" And Lily explained to them that they had snuck out of Hogwarts (she excluded any and all details about the secret passageway), and into Hogsmeade to buy the dress.

"Oi, Prongs!" Sirius jogged over to the punch bowl where James was pouring two cups. "What have I missed tonight?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Peter came over as well. "You both are the talk of dance. Honestly, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it myself!"

Remus shook his head in disbelief. "Sirius is too. Where did you guys learn to dance like that? I look like a real git dancing with Erin. All I know how to do is sway."

James just smiled and shook his head. "I really don't know how it all happened, it just did. I feel like I took a dose of Felix Felicis this afternoon!"

Remus clapped him on the shoulder. "I told you she would come around one day mate! I'm glad that it is working out for you."

"Who knows? Maybe the after party will loosen her up a bit, eh?" Peter added.

James's eyes widened. "Oh that reminds me! I went to Hogsmeade tonight and picked up several bottles of fire whiskey."

The boys grinned at each other.

Just then the band stopped playing and the lead singer made an announcement, "Attention Hogwarts upperclassmen! Who's having a good time tonight?" The crowd roared. "Unfortunately, all good things must come to a close," The crowd booed. "Let's finish the night off with a sloooooooow one." The ghost picked up their instruments and began a slow song.

"Oi, better go find Evans!" James headed off to find his date.

Lily turned away from her friends and wrapped her arms around James's neck. It was intimate, sure, but for once, she did not mind. "So," she began. "No punch?"

James blushed. "Well, love, I got a bit sidetracked by my friends, as I see that you did as well. Besides, one dance left until the after party, and trust me, there will be plenty to drink there."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And why do you think that I enjoy drinking alcohol?"

James laughed. "Let's just say that I saw a certain red head get trashed after exams last year."

Now it was Lily's turn to blush. Last year, the Marauders had thrown a massive End-of-Year party the night exams ended. Everyone fifth year and older had gone, even the Slytherins. Unfortunately, Lily could not remember a single detail from the entire party. "That was not one of my better evenings."

"On the contrary, I thought you had a great time. Since, you know, you shouted it several times to us all," James teased.

"Oh shut it," Lily quieted him by resting her head on his shoulder.

Severus was fuming. This was NOT how the night was supposed to go. He had it all planned out. Last he had heard Lily did not have a date to the dance. He knew that she would not be able to resist stopping by for at least part of it, and there he would be, her knight in shining armor. Well, more like a dark half-blood prince. He would ask her to dance with him, and she would allow him just one. In that one dance, he would apologize to her and somewhere along the way they would be back to their old selves- best friends and making fun of Potter. Well, he hoped that she would agree to be more than friends, but he was patient.

Then, just when he is thinking that she would not come at all, she prances in arm in arm with Potter. When they started dancing like Muggles he nearly threw up all over himself. Snape could not help but watch the love of his life dancing and laughing with his worst enemy, but it became too much when she rested her perfect head on his arrogant shoulder. Without a word he stormed out of the Great Hall, letting its massive doors slam behind him.

Next chapter: the after party. I have to let some real action happen between James and Lily right?

Please review, it will help motivate me to publish the next chapter a billion times faster.


End file.
